An Interesting Morning
by DigiExpert
Summary: a story I did for my Child Development I class using Digimon characters. Thought it would be interesting. Takes place when Ruki and Takato are married and have 4 kids. Enjoy.


****

An Interesting Morning

Something I did for my Child Development I class. We had to do a story on one of the 6 types of families and what types of problems they have and how they solve them. So I took my favorite couple and gave them some kids I made up. BTW the family type I did is a nuclear one which is a family with a mom, dad, and one or more kids. R&R

"Ruki, dear, have you seen my red tie?" yelled Takato Matsuda to his wife upstairs.

"No. Have you asked the kids?"

Takato walked out to the kitchen table where his four his kids sat eating breakfast. "Have any of you seen my red tie?" he asked.

"No dad. Where'd you leave it?" replied Ryako. He was 16.

Didn't you give it to Kimoki yesterday to play with?" suggested Jensa. She too was 16 and Ryako's twin sister.

"That's right." Takato turned to Kimoki who was four years old. "Kimoki, where'd you put daddy's tie?"

Kimoki swallow the cereal that was in his mouth. "Um, behind the fridge."

"You stuck it behind the fridge?" asked Takato.

"Yeah. I didn't want the monster to eat it," Kimoki replied.

"I'll get the tie out dad," interrupted Takuji. He was eight years old. Takuji walked over and reached behind the refrigerator. He pulled out a dusty red tie. "Here you go, dad." He handed it to Takato.

"Oh no. It's all dirty. I can't wear this to work now."

"Just go get another tie dear. You have more than one you know," said Ruki as she walked into the kitchen.

"But none of my other ties match this shirt."

"Then don't wear a tie. You'll look fine without it."

"Fine then."

"Kids, you need to hurry up. The bus will be here at 7:35 for Takuji. Ryako and Jensa, you need to leave at 7:45. And Takato dear, you need to drop Kimoki off at daycare," stated Ruki.

"I can't drop Kimoki off today. I need to get to work early this morning. Our partner company is visiting today and we have a meeting at 7:45," answered Takato. "You'll have to do it today."

"I can't do it. I need to get to school. There's an early teachers' conference that I cannot miss."

"Well someone needs to do it," replied Takato.

"We'll do it dad," declared Jensa. It's right on our way to school. If we leave five minutes early, we'll have plenty of time to get to school."

"Yeah. Don't worry about it."

Takato looked at his watch. It said 7:20. "I need to go. I'll see you guys tonight."

"Bye dear." Ruki walked over and gave Takato a goodbye kiss.

"Yucky," muttered Kimoki. Luckily, no one heard him.

Takato walked around the table and gave each of his kids a kiss. Then he walked out the door.

"Okay guys. What are all of you doing today. One person at a time."

Ryako cleared his throat to let everyone know that he was going first. "Well I have football practice until 6:30 tonight."

"How are you getting home?" asked Ruki.

"Uh, I thought Jensa could pick me up."

"No can do bro. I have to work tonight at the video store."

"Well then I guess I'll get a ride home with one of the guys. Some of them go right past here."

"Okay then. What time will you be home tonight Jensa?"

"My boss said that I can get off at 9 tonight."

"Good. Do you have anything planned tonight Takuji?"

"I have a soccer game tonight mom. We're playing against the Beacons. They're the best team in my division. Did you forget about it?"

Ruki put her hand to her forehead. "Oh no! I did forget about that. I can't come to your game tonight."

"Aw mom! Why not?"

"It's Parent-Teacher Conference night. I'll have just enough time to go pick up Kimoki and get back to the school. Sorry Takuji. I'll be there next time," promised Ruki.

"That's what you said last time. You lied to me!" Takuji ran upstairs crying.

"Oh dear. Ryako and Jensa, will you please clean up the breakfast mess and get Kimoki ready for daycare?"

"Okay," they answered.

Ten minutes later, Ruki came back downstairs with Takuji. He had his backpack and soccer bag with him. "Now be a good boy today, Takuji. And remember, if you win your game, I'll take you out for ice cream tomorrow night."

"All right mom. Bye." He gave his mother a goodbye kiss and walked out the door to the bus stop.

Ruki walked back into the kitchen where Jensa was finishing cleaning up the table. "Where'd your brothers go?" asked Ruki.

"Ryako took Kimoki upstairs to get him ready. He got some milk and cereal on the clothes he was already wearing."

"I'll take over here. You go upstairs and tell your brothers to hurry up. You need to get going. It's almost 7:35."

"Crap. I didn't know it was that late already," Jensa replied as she ran up the stairs.

She returned 5 minutes later with them. Each of them had their bookbag and was ready to go. "We're leaving mom. Bye!" yelled Jensa as she walked out the door.

"Bye-bye mommy!" shouted Kimoki as Ryako carried him out.

"Bye guys. See you later!" called Ruki.

"See ya!" yelled Ryako back at her. He closed the door behind him.

Ruki finished cleaning the table and grabbed her satchel. Then she walked out the door and locked it. "What an interesting morning," she muttered under her breath.

****

What'd ya think? Weird I know(I made Ruki a teacher of all things for gosh sakes!) Tell me what you think!


End file.
